Si el mundo fuera de gatos
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Gato-Finlandia no sabía lo que sería de él luego de conocer a Gato-Suecia, es que se veía bastante, bastante intimidante. ¿Que tan cierto es que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños?


Nekotalia es amor! Fui feliz cuando salieron los diseños de las otras naciones como gatos, me enamoré de Neko-Suecia! Tenía ganas de escribir algo corto porq hace un rato q no subo nada (perdón, la universidad me trae loca T.T) y la verdad creo q no me quedó muy largo. Espero q les guste ^^

**Warnings: **Um…yaoi de gatos? O.o (q mas bien creo q sería shonen-ai XD)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, ¿Por qué siempre tengo que repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Todavía era joven cuando le conoció. Ya había dejado de ser un cachorro, pero todavía no era lo suficientemente grande como para ser considerado un adulto.

Sabía que tenía tiempo acechándolo. Estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones, dado que no era el único. Otro gato grande, de pelaje café con blanco y expresión gentil (que de cualquier manera le producía escalofríos) también merodeaba por ahí. Pero igualmente, no pudo evitar asustarse ante su primer encuentro.

Cuando aquel grande y majestuoso felino gris apareció frente a él, no supo cómo reaccionar.

Su primero instinto fue correr y así lo hizo, yendo a refugiarse en lo alto de un árbol. Pero no fue ningún impedimento. El recién llegado simplemente escaló por el tronco hasta llegar unas pocas ramas más debajo. Entonces empezó a bufar y gruñir, tratando de verse lo más amenazante posible, esperando que el otro se tragara su farsa y lo dejara en paz.

Pareció darle resultado, puesto que el gato gris bajó graciosamente de un salto y se alejó, permitiéndole relajarse momentáneamente. Pero el gusto no le duró mucho.

Apenas se disponía a bajar también, cuando notó que ya estaba de regreso y que además llevaba algo en el hocico, que depositó a poca distancia del árbol. Fue atraído por el aroma familiar. ¿Podría ser…?

"_¡Arenque!"_

Maulló alegremente y descendió lo más rápido que pudo, dispuesto a deleitarse con ese sabroso pescado.

Hasta que terminó de comerlo, reparó que el otro felino seguía ahí. Su pelaje se erizó entero, ¿Qué debía hacer? Quiso pensar que no pretendía atacarlo o dañarlo, puesto que ya lo habría hecho hacía mucho. La diferencia de tamaños y fuerzas muy obvia, así como quién ganaría en una pelea.

Para su sorpresa, el gato gris simplemente maulló algo que le sonó como "sígueme" y empezó a caminar, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para ver si el gato más pequeño iba a su lado.

Y así fue como Gato-Finlandia empezó a vivir con Gato-Suecia.

Descubrió que Gato-Suecia vivía con otros dos gatos: Gato-Dinamarca, de alborotado pelaje y Gato-Noruega, de color blanco y con un curioso mechoncito de pelo que sobresalía del resto en su cabeza, parecía como si flotara.

En una ocasión, se sintió sumamente tentado a jugar con él y quiso tocarlo, pero Gato-Suecia intervino a tiempo y le indicó que no lo hiciera o de lo contrario sería víctima de un muy enojado Gato-Noruega. Aparentemente, el único que podía tocar ese mechoncito, era Gato-Dinamarca. O al menos hacerlo y terminar relativamente ileso.

Ya había visto varias veces como el gato blanco estaba tranquilamente echado y de pronto llegaba el otro, jugando a mordisquear y jalar con sus patas delanteras ese curioso rulito flotante. En esos momentos, el usualmente serio Gato-Noruega empezaría a maullar y ronronear, demostrando lo mucho que le gustaba esa acción. Pero en cuanto Gato-Dinamarca lo soltaba, era recompensado con un fuerte zarpazo cortesía del enojado e incómodo felino, molesto que lo hubiera hecho perder la compostura de esa manera.

Aunque Gato-Suecia les había indicado a los otros dos que Gato-Finlandia era suyo (claro que el aludido no estaba muy de acuerdo) y que no se le acercaran, no tardó en descubrir quién era realmente el líder de su pequeño clan.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio peleando con Gato-Dinamarca, algo que según Gato-Noruega era bastante común. Pero igual lo asustó bastante. Y lo que más lo impresionó, fue ver al gran felino gris tirado en el suelo, casi sin moverse. Estaba seguro que él sería el vencedor.

El felino de alborotado pelaje, aún más luego de la pelea, bufó con desprecio, contento de haberle demostrado quién mandaba realmente y luego se alejó cojeando, seguido de cerca por Gato-Noruega.

Se aproximó con cautela a Gato-Suecia, quien se mostró algo incómodo por su presencia y profirió un leve gruñido de advertencia, para indicarle que se alejara. No quería que lo viera en ese estado.

Usualmente, Gato-Finlandia acostumbraba permanecer oculto en un rincón la mayoría de las veces y siempre que el otro gato se le acercaba, era más que suficiente para hacerlo saltar hasta el techo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a vivir con una sensación de temor constante. Pero al verlo tan lastimado, no sintió miedo. En lugar de eso, lo observó con detenimiento y luego empezó a lamer con cuidado sus heridas, que eran bastantes.

Gato-Suecia se tensó visiblemente, pero poco a poco empezó a relajarse. Cuando lo vio algo mejorado, Gato-Finlandia se detuvo y luego se alejo. El gato gris se incorporó apenas, preguntándose por qué se habría ido, cuando el otro ya estaba de regreso y depositó frente a él una lata que no estaba del todo vacía.

Ronroneó suavemente, su forma de decirle que se recuperara pronto y luego fue a refugiarse en su rincón habitual. Alcanzó a escuchar algo de ruido y eso le indicó que Gato-Suecia estaba comiendo lo que le había llevado. Pensó que después de todo, no era un mal gato.

Recordó esa ocasión donde Gato-Dinamarca había acaparado todo el pescado y no había quedado para él, pero Neko-Suecia le compartió del suyo. O también, la vez que afiló sus garras con el cojín favorito del gato líder y el otro felino se había echado la culpa para salvarlo del castigo.

Con el paso del tiempo, fue bastante notorio que a Gato-Suecia le desagradaba estar bajo el dominio de Gato-Dinamarca. Si bien el "líder" podía ser especialmente comprensivo a veces. Como cuando Gato-Noruega llevó a un pequeño gatito a vivir con ellos y el felino mayor terminó adoptándolo como propio. Parecía pensar que Gato-Noruega había tenido a ese cachorro, a_ su_ cachorro, a pesar que ambos eran machos.

Pero de cualquier manera, la situación entre los dos gatos mayores iba volviéndose cada vez más tensa y aunque Gato-Suecia se esforzaba por ignorar al otro, le era prácticamente imposible. Un día, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

Gato-Finlandia se despertó y se asomó con cautela, para ver al felino gris escabulléndose. Sin saber bien por qué, empezó a seguirlo. Eso hasta que el otro reparó en que no iba solo y se volteó bruscamente, pero en cuanto vio que se trataba del gato de ojos amatistas, se tranquilizó de inmediato y siguió con su camino.

Gato-Finlandia dudó. ¿Debía seguirlo o volver? No era que le desagradara Gato-Dinamarca, pero vivir con él era algo complicado. Y por otra parte, Gato-Suecia siempre había sido bueno, aunque todavía le tenía algo de miedo.

Un maullido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Gato-Suecia lo observaba en silencio, esperándolo y no se movió, hasta que el otro volvió a seguirlo. Más tarde, Gato-Finlandia se cuestionaría seriamente esa decisión.

Ya se habían alejado bastante e hicieron una pequeña pausa para descansar. Fue hasta ese momento que Gato-Finlandia reflexionó que nunca antes había estado tan cerca de Gato-Suecia. Así le parecía todavía más imponente.

Empezó a temblar sin darse cuenta, recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza del otro, quien no entendía el por qué de su nerviosismo.

Gato-Finlandia agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. El sentir la respiración del otro felino tan cerca, hizo que se le erizara el pelaje. Entonces notó que el gran gato gris levantaba una pata en su dirección. Maulló lastimosamente al pensar que intentaría arañarlo, como tantas veces había hecho antes con Gato-Dinamarca. Pero se quedó paralizado al ver que no era su intención. En lugar de eso, le alisó suavemente el desordenado pelo del lomo.

Lo miró curioso y nuevamente, se sobresaltó al ver lo cerca que su hocico se encontraba de él. Recordó aquellas veces donde Gato-Suecia le había enseñado sus colmillos a su ex –líder antes de morderlo y se preguntó si intentaría hacerle lo mismo. Otra vez, comprobó que estaba equivocado en cuanto recibió una lamida cariñosa del otro felino, que luego empezó a restregar su cabeza contra él mientras ronroneaba. Algo que sorprendió a Gato-Finlandia, puesto que nunca antes lo había escuchado ronronear.

Gato-Suecia no pretendía hacerle daño. Era su forma de demostrarle que estaba feliz porque lo había acompañado. O al menos eso fue lo que dedujo. Seguramente eso era.

Y así, entre ronroneos y gestos cariñosos, poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

* * *

"_¿Por qué querías que fuera contigo?"_

Tiempo después, ambos felinos habían encontrado un nuevo hogar al lado de una familia humana, que si bien ya tenía un perro como mascota, no resultó ser tan incómodo para los recién llegados. La canina era bastante amable y buena, para ser perro. Además, ambos se llevaban especialmente bien con el cachorro de la pareja, mientras que Gato-Finlandia tenía un cierto aprecio especial por el mayor de los humanos y Gato-Suecia por el que le seguía.

Ahora se encontraban descansando bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en el jardín de su nueva casa. La perrita jugaba feliz con su pequeño amo, mientras que los mayores los observaban a distancia.

Gato-Suecia se estiró un poco antes de responder.

"_Pensé que eras hembra"_

Gato-Finlandia pegó un saltó y emitió un extraño sonido, algo entre un bufido y un agudo maullido. Tenía el pelo completamente erizado.

"_¡Pero yo…! ¡…tú! ¿Ya sabes que soy…?"_el otro simplemente ladeo la cabeza _"¿Cuándo lo supiste?"_

"_La noche que escapamos. Por eso estabas tan incómodo_"

"_¿Y…no te importa?"_

A manera de respuesta, Gato-Suecia se levantó, avanzó hacia el nervioso felino y comenzó a restregar su cabeza contra él.

"_Ninguno de ellos es una hembra y aún así, están juntos"_ señaló a los humanos. Aprovechando que según ellos nadie los veía, el más pequeño rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del más alto y comenzó a, según la perspectiva de los gatos, intentar devorarlo. _"No veo porque nosotros no podamos"_

"_Supongo…"_concluyó Gato-Finlandia, para luego echarse a su lado nuevamente.

_"Además…"_Gato-Finlandia lo miró _"Si ellos pudieron tener un cachorro, nosotros también podemos"_ ronroneó, refiriéndose a la familia humana.

Antes que el otro pudiera cuestionarlo nuevamente (estaba plenamente convencido de que macho + macho no podían tener crías, sin importar la especie), el pequeño humano los llamó, invitándolos a jugar. Gato-Finlandia se levantó de golpe al notar que sostenía su pelota favorita, la que sonaba como un cascabel cada vez que la lanzaban y corrió entusiasmado hacia él, siendo seguido por Gato-Suecia, que no quería dejarlo solo.

Tino se separó de Berwald, preocupado de que Peter los hubiera visto y pudiera preguntarles qué estaban haciendo. Suspiró aliviado al ver que sólo pretendía que sus nuevas mascotas jugaran con él y Hana-Tamago.

Recordó cuando los habían encontrado en el parque. Peter se había encariñado con los dos felinos, y si bien Berwald y él habían dudado, primero: si sería bueno llevar dos gatos a su casa siendo ya tenían un perro y segundo, ese gato gris parecía bastante agresivo. Pero al ver que el más pequeño no tenía intención de irse sin su amigo y que el niño no quería dejar a ninguno de los animales, tuvieron que llevarlos a ambos. Descubrió que estaba en un error y que otra vez, había hecho mal en juzgar por la apariencia, como antes le había pasado con Berwald. Hablando del sueco, ese gato le recordaba bastante a él. Ambos eran bastante callados y cariñosos.

Berwald, por su parte, se llevaba muy bien con el otro felino, que de alguna manera, le recordaba a su querida esposa. Su nueva mascota nunca había mostrado tenerle miedo, pensó que debía a estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ese gato gris, que por cierto era bastante celoso y protector.

-Tenemos mascotas muy interesantes, ¿No lo crees, Su-san?

-Mmh-asintió en respuesta-T'no…-lo llamó luego de pensarlo mejor-S'bre lo que te d'je a'tes…

-Pe-pensé que ya había quedado claro-se sonrojó el finlandés-No es porque no quiera, es que es biológicamente imposible que dos hombres puedan…

Hana-Tamago observó curiosa la escena.

Los recién llegados, Peter y ella, habían estado jugando tranquilamente, hasta que el gato grande le mencionó al pequeño algo sobre tener sus propias crías. Entonces salió corriendo y el otro empezó a seguirlo, no entendiendo el porqué de su reacción. Más allá, sus dos amos parecían estar en una situación parecida. Con el menor riendo nerviosamente y balbuceando, intentando inútilmente zafarse del de lentes, quien lo sostenía delicadamente por la cintura sin intención de dejarlo ir. Tal vez temía que saliera corriendo, como su mascota.

Ladeó la cabeza. Eso era, ciertamente muy extraño.

-Hana-Tamago-su pequeño amo se dirigió a ella, también había notado lo raro de la situación- ¿Por eso es que dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños?

Y la perrita no tuvo más que darle la razón.

* * *

Aparentemente, en un grupo de gatos el líder se determina por su carácter, no por su fuerza física y se supone que los demás miembros lo respetan. Peeeero, es muy complicada la interacción entre dos gatos machos adultos y o terminan peleando todo el tiempo o son muy competitivos, o se ignoran mutuamente, de ahí la relación entre Gato-Dinamarca y Gato-Suecia XD. Luego del líder siguen otros gatos de jerarquía media que suelen llevarse relativamente bien (Gato-Suecia y Gato-Noruega) y por último están los gatos de nivel más bajo, que son más tímidos y temerosos porq los demás se desquitan con ellos D8 …creo q ahí entraría Neko-Fin. Tbn decía q hay veces cuando las hembras tienen gatitos y los machos las apoyan llevándoles comida y eso. Creo q por eso Neko-Din adoptó a gatito-Islandia XD (además de sus nulos conocimientos en biología y reproducción felina LOL). Otra cosa, se supone que si un gato lame a su dueño es como una muestra de cariño y entre gatos es un gesto q se reservaba solo para los q fueran muy cercanos, como entre madre e hijo o entre hermanos.

Las cosas interesantes q descubre uno husmeando en el internet en lugar de hacer trabajo, no? XD

**Lean y dejen review si quieren uno de los gatitos de Neko-Suecia y Neko-Finlandia (?)!**


End file.
